What a Fight
The School of Our's Season 2 Episode 20 "What a Fight" In Health Nobody still can’t handle sits, so Ms. Page changed sits. Duane was bummed, and happy at the same time because he liked Joy Smith, but it was a little awkward. Ms. Page put Duane Next to 7th grader Estiban Mendez, who looks like he should be in high school. Duane’s drawing skills is amazing he use it to his advantage. Everyone had to work with their partner. Estiban suggested that Duane draw. Hermons, sat near Duane. He was happy to be near some people he knew. Cristian, the Mexican, quickly became associated with Brandyn Miller. They we’re calling each other raciest names. It was Brandyn, Khalil, Malakai, and Antwain, against Cristian. Brandyn called Cristian a wet bag. Then Cristian called brandyn a Koon. Brandyn snapped out, Ms. Hunt kicked him out and called the interventions. In Social Studies, no good came with Alex and Duane sitting near each other Ms Tyson have gave a assignment. Jasmine came back from her cooking class with cookies, and cakes. Duane asked her if she had facebook. Alex over hears their conversation, and said “Duane likes Facebook drama, he told me”. And argument quickly broke out. “How about minding your own business, but yeah you don’t have any”. Duane said. They were saying things back and worth. Then duane said one of the most worthless things. “That’s why your fat, and insecure.” Jorge is there sitting next to Duane, watching it all. Alex moves to sit with Lassandra, Ryan, and Anna. Duane called Tahiru over. And Duane start his manipulation by whispering in his ear. He tells Tahiru about Alex. Tahiru couldn’t have agree more. “We should do something". After getting in Tahiru’s brain, it easy for Duane to manipulate people. Duane had a Truffle chocolate earlier but it melted in the rapper and dropped it under Jorge’s desk. “You should Take that Chocolate and smear it in Alex’s binder. Tahiru starts to laugh and leaves. 10 minutes later the launch bell rings. Ms Tyson dismissed them by tables. Duane and Tahiru made sure they were the last people to leave the class. Tahiru tried to open the rapper but he couldn't do it, they’re running out of time. Duane gets it open, open up Alex’s Binder, and smeared it on a paper that was in their. They both walk out the class room laughing. Duane sees Sam, and gives her a hug. After 5 minutes, Sam start talking about all the stereo types in the cafeteria, She said “There’s the preps (Gabb, Sophia Ashely, Tyler, Kyle), the Popular kids (Amos Tarley, Clifferd, The Spencer Twins), the Black kids, (Diamond, Jakila, Brandynn), and The emos (Us). Brittany the Scene yelled “Scene kids, and Black people are cool”. Sam just camed and sat on Duane’s lap. Even though Duane was surprised that she did that, he like it. Someone asked if Duane was getting a boner, Christian said “She would probably feel it if he was.” The table across from them the Black kids table, they all was yelling Duane’s names cheering him on. Clifferd came over and asked him if he was going to get some tonight. Olivia sitting behind everyone said to Cliffered “She’s a lesbian”. “People are going to think ya’ll go out” Christian said. Sam said she don’t care. She finally got off his lap. Next thing you know there’s a BIG crowd near the door of the caf, everyone was rushing over there to see who was fighting. Cristian and some other people were standing on tables. It was crazy.